Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric power transmission apparatus for a vehicle.
Background Art
Heretofore, there has been known a contactless charging system for a vehicle, for example, capable of charging a mobile phone contactlessly by mounting the mobile phone on a mount base inside a vehicle cabin (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-104868).